DeathSoulReapers
by Wos99944
Summary: Ryuuki has kidnapped Tiakira. Now the clan has to save her with their temporary clan master, Raymund. But will they able to save her? Or will she be forced to fulfill the evil prophecy, making history repeat itself as Alice is reborn?
1. Chapter 1

In Galleon, in a place where there's an abandoned fortress ship in the middle of nowhere, lays a couple in one of the rooms. Weird sounds can be heard from inside with lots of panting and moaning.

"P-Please, Master. K-Kitty will cum if you continue moving like that nya!" The cat-girl moans as she is being thrust by the guy behind her. She has a couple of cat ears on her head, with soft short purplish-hair. She has a vivid face and wears a Lilith's hoodie with bandages covering her chest along with a big chain skirt. She also wears a pair of sentimental boots.

"Me too, kitty. Argh!" The guy comments as he thrust inside of her deeper, harder and faster inside her. Both start screaming as both cum at the same time.

"Nya! Raymund!"

"Argh! Tiakira!"

Tiakira start resting on the bed as Raymund pulls out of her and lie on top of her instead, she starts whining a bit.

"M-Master, can we go and play now?" Tiakira starts pleading. "We've been at it for about 16 rounds."

"Okay, fine." Raymund snorted and sits up on the bed. "Shall we go and play DM first?"

"Alright^^!" Tiakira cheers as she does the yahoo cheer. Soon, the both of them make their way to Neden-1.

In Neden-1:

Tiakira swipe her last twin blade attack on the rival team before she manages to defeat three rivals from the alternate team. She was about to be hit in the back when Raymund hit the rival away with a katana.

"That was a close one, kitty." Raymund comments as he looks at her when she turns to face Raymund.

"Thank you, Master." Tiakira smiles but she pouts. "But kitty could have handled it herself nya."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Raymund said as he scratches his head.

"Come on, Master. " Tiakira tries to convince him. "Kitty is capable of taking care of herself." Just before Raymund could argue, the match ended and they manage to win.

"Master, we've won." Tiakira cheers as she hugs Raymund. "Let's go and play hide and seek in Neoniac next."

"Okay." Raymund said as he follows Tiakira behind to go to the place itself.

In Neoniac:

In Neoniac, Tiakira was trying to run as fast as possible, but no matter what…

"Nya! Master is catching up!" Tiakira said as she starts using her flying skill to fly, hoping master can't see her in the ceiling.

"I can see your panties, kitty." Raymund teases as he stops running and stares straight up where Tiakira is flying on top of him directly.

"S-Shut up, Master!" Tiakira blushes heavily as she undoes her skill and start running again.

"Come on, my beloved wife. It's not like I've seen it for the first time." Raymund continues teasing as he chases her again. "Especially since your panties have some of my semen."

"Nya!" Tiakira start running to the radio station but as soon as she reached there, Raymund catches her by using plasma sword and dash to her, stopping her move and able to catch her.

"Kitty lost again." Tiakira pouts as Raymund hugs her and chuckles.

"How can I ever lose my beloved wife?" Raymund kisses her cheeks as she blush. "No matter where kitty goes, I'll always chase after you to the end and catch you."

"Really?" Tiakira asks as she snuggles on his chest. "No matter what happen to kitty and where kitty goes, you'll always chase after me and bring me back?"

"Yes, no matter what." Raymund said as he hugs her tightly. "Even if you were taken away from me, I will make sure you'll be in our bed, with me sleeping, hugging you after I rescue you."

"Okay." Tiakira nods her head as she got kissed by Raymund. "I love you, master."

"I love you too, kitty." Raymund replies, not knowing the presence hiding in Neoniac, watching their every move.

"I shall have you for myself, Tia-chan." The stranger talk to himself as he disappears within thin air. Tiakira, having sensed the presence gone, sighs in relief.

"Hope life will remain like this for me and master…" Tiakira said mentally to herself as she continues kissing Raymund.

~The End~


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2-The danger lurking in the dark

"Nya! Master! Kitty is perfectly fine with taking care of herself." Tiakira pouts as Raymund keep denying her permission to go out of the house.

"Nuh uh, no way." Raymund frowns as Tiakira starts throwing a tantrum at him by ignoring him. Raymund sighs as he thought of a plan to make her stop ignoring him. "Kitty, come on. Be a good kitty." He squats down and stares underneath Tiakira's skirt.

"Nya! Master! Kitty's not in the mood for such things nya!" Tiakira makes a fuss by crying on the ground. Raymund softens a bit but still he refuses to let her go.

"No, kitty. You shall stay in the house until I get back." Raymund said as he walks out of the room. Tiakira pouts as she wait for master to go off before she sneaks out of the house.

"Now, to find Killahpro nya ^.^" She says as she runs to her destination where someone block her way. "Excuse me, I need to pass through."

"No way, Tia-chan. I won't let you go again." The guy said as he attempts to hug her, but she jumped away.

"Ryuuki? What are you doing here?" Tiakira takes out her Twin Blades.

"Aww, such coldness, Tia-chan." Ryuuki said as he folds his arms. "Didn't your master teach you any manners?"

"S-So what are you doing here?" Tiakira start to panic a little as Ryuuki comes forth with his counter sword.

"Why? To take you back to my side, of course." Ryuuki said as he starts attacking her with his strong attack.

"If it's a fight you want, you got it." Tiakira said as she powers up her Twin Blade and Ryuuki hide himself behind his counter sword shield.

"Come and get me,Tia-chan." Ryuuki smirks as she lodges the attack on him, when Ryuuki flashes out a card.

"A warp chip!?" Tiakira tries to evade the attack but a light shone brightly and blinded her for a while.

In HoliDay:

When Tiakira wake up, she found herself without a weapon and herself in a dungeon.  
"Ryuuki! Let me go!" Tiakira said as she hits on the dungeon wall and started crying. "I'm sorry, Master. Kitty should have listen to you."

"My dear sire, our plan is working accordingly to our plans." Ryuuki said as he bows in front of a stranger.

"Good. Now… tell this news to Raymund and their DSR clan…that we have their clan leader. And destroy them in the meantime" The stranger said. "Once we're done, she is all yours." Ryuuki stand up and nodded.

"Yes Sire." Ryuuki said as he leaves for Galleon.

Meanwhile:

"Urg, where is she?" Raymund asks himself as he walks around the room. "I was thinking of telling her that we would meet Killahpro together. Hope she is alright."

"Um, Lemon?" A voice called out from outside his room. "Is Tiakira here?"  
"Oh hey, Killahpro." Raymund greets. "Shouldn't kitty be with you by now? I mean, she did say she's been wanting to meet you for quite a while."

"The problem is, she didn't turn up." Killahpro said as he/she shakes his/her head. "I thought she will be at home."

"Nope. She was out a long time ago." Raymund said as the both of them stares at each other for quite a while.

"Let's go and find her now!" Both of them said at once as they start looking around.

In Neden-2:

"Still can't find her?" Killahpro asked when Raymund has returned from his fair piece of searching.

"I can't find her…where could she be?" Raymund asks him as he folds his hands.

"You don't have to find her, as she is under our Laughing Coffin's hands." A voice approaches them and the two of them were shocked.

"R-Ryuuki?" Killahpro was surprised. "What are you doing here? What do you mean by our leader is under your hands?"

"She is taken by us. I'm just here to spread the message." Ryuuki laughs as he covers his face. "For now, I will kill the two of you."

"No." Raymund said as he takes out his katana and killahpro with his/her breaker. "It's you who's going down."

(Fighting here)

"Urg…you two are stronger than expected." Ryuuki said as he squat on the floor.

"No one messes with DSR." Killahpro said.

"Especially my kitty." Raymund add in as both of them are about to launch the final move when Ryuuki uses teleportation.

"We shall see then. For now! Inform the rest of your clan!" Ryuuki said as he laughs evilly, leaving the two of them speechless.

"What should we do now, Lemon?" Killapro asks as Raymund starts to think of something.

"I don't know. For now, let's gather our clan members first. We need to fight together to save kitty. Come on, let's go and find them now." Raymund suggested.

"Alright then. For now, you shall be our leader until Tia returns. Now, lead the way where our clan members are living in." Killahpro said as he/she follows Raymund behind.

"Don't worry, kitty. We'll save you." Raymund said to himself as they start their search to gather their clan members in their clan, the DeathSoulReapers.

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Whereabouts

Station 2:  
"Well, this is where one of our clan members usually practices." Raymund say as he stops in front of the place. Killahpro look around.  
"There is no one here." Killahpro said.  
"Eh? Thats strange. I'm sure that Yuri will be here practicing." Raymund say as he look around. Just then, a girl suddenly jump from the ledge to where they are standing.  
"Hi Raymund, hi Killahpro." A girl who has white foxtail greets.

"Yuri! Glad to see you here." Killahpro said as he cheers.  
"So what brought you guys here?" YuriHye asks as Killahpro and Raymund start explaining to her.  
"Eh!? O_O sister got kidnapped?" YuriHye was surprised.  
"Yeah, by a clan called Laughing Coffin, which Ryuuki happens to be the leader." Killahpro said.

"Until now, we still don't know why they took kitty. But we need to gather our members to fight against back for a clan war against them." Raymund said as he ask YuriHye about the others.  
"Well, I'm sure that we can find Hajio and Eon somewhere." YuriHye said. "Ahhh, they should be at the usual place."  
"The...usual place?" Raymund wonders what she is talking about.  
"They are always fighting one another at Lunar. I will show you the way." YuriHye says as starts leading them to the location.

In Lunar:

When the three of them have reached the place, two clashes can be heard loudly in the middle of the place. They went to check it out and spotted two guys. One of them were fighting the other while the other is defending himself.

"Ahh yes, the two of them are fighting again." YuriHye said as she laughs. "Alright, you two. Stop fighting."  
"Hell no, I was about to beat Eon!" One of them claims as he look at YuriHye and got attacked by the one known as Eon, who was wearing a backstreet boy jacket..  
"I won, Hajio." Eon smirks as he laughs to himself.  
"That's because I am distracted!" Hajio said as he glares at Eon and then look at the others. "Say, where is Mistress?"  
"Yeah, where's Lethalin?" Eon ask as well while the others are quiet. YuriHye explain to them on their behalf.

"You see... To cut things short, Tiakira got abducted." YuriHye said. "By Ryuuki of the Laughing coffin clan."  
"What!? How can Mistress get caught? She is powerful enough with that Twin Blades of hers." Hajio said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, she is powerful enough to handle us, not to mention Ryuuki who is of a lower level!" Eon added.  
"Well, Ryuuki must have used a warp chip and warp her while she is unconscious." Killahpro explain. "That's the only logical conclusion I could come up with."

"Still, why would he kidnap Mistress?" Hajio asks himself loudly.  
"Must be because of his obsessions with Tiakira." YuriHye suggested.  
"I don't think so, otherwise he could have kidnap her earlier, so why now instead of earlier?" Eon said.  
"Yeah, I agree with Eon. The matter meets more than just the eyes." Killahpro said. "I believe they kidnap Tia for some other reasons. Hajio widen his eyes at what Killahpro said and stays awfully quiet. Raymund notice Hajio's unusual silence but didn't say it out loud.

"So what do we do now?" Eon asks.  
"For now, we need to split up and search all over for her." Raymund said. "We need to get kitty back. So Eon and Rizo, search in the stations. Yuri, search in Neoniac or colosseum. Killahpro and I will search in Nedens. We'll meet in Galleon as usual. Okay?"

"Yes Lemon!" Everyone said as Raymund was sweat dropping. Everyone except Killahpro went for their destined location while Killahpro stays behind.  
"So what do you think? did Hajio know something?" Killahpro asks.  
"So you also notice his unusual behavior?" Raymund asks as Killahpro nods.  
"Yeah, he was widening his eyes and stays awfully quiet after all I have said." Killahpro said.

"I don't know...is he keeping something about kitty from us?" Raymund said.  
"Maybe, since Hajio probably know Tia a lot more since he is her servant and all." Killahpro said.  
"Aww... I wish I know about her too..." Raymund said.  
"So ...shall we start searching for Tia?" Killahpro asks as Raymund nod his head.  
"Come on, let's go then." They also start heading for their destination.

In HoliDay:

"Tia-chan, you have to eat." Ryuuki pleads as Tiakira refuse to eat.  
"nya sure, on one condition, let me out Nya." Tiakira said as she stares at Ryuuki like a lost puppy.  
"Damnit no, and stop using those on me or I'm gonna rape you." Ryuuki groans as he stares at her back.  
"Fine...but just because I'm skilled and my personalities fit as the legend goes, it doesn't mean that I can bring her back!" Tiakira said.  
"Don't worry, with a suitable girl like you, we'll bring her back to life." Ryuuki said as he walks off. "After all, you HAVE that sort of power inside you."

"No way...you can never force me to help you all...even she will not help!" Tiakira said as she drops on the floor and cries. "She will not help you..."  
"So she's refusing to eat?" A girl asks as Ryuuki passes by her.  
"Nope. She will give in to the temptation soon. Tia-chan is like that." Ryuuki said. "You know her attitude too, Saika."  
"...true...we need her to make things go accordingly to our plan." Saika said. "We have wait too long to bring her back to us...the only people that's in our way would be...them..."

"...you got it...I will send some of our members to stall for time if necessary." With that, Ryuuki disappear as Saika looks at Tiakira from afar.  
"Soon, Tiakira. You and your clan will fall...and she will return...to help us and rule over the entire NetSphere..." Saika said.


End file.
